Levi Bright and the BloodStained Gargoyle
by soccerdude218
Summary: Story of a country Georgia boy who goes to Hogwarts. Summary not worthy of the Story. Read please
1. Chapter 1

_Dont own Harry Potter, Story of a Georgia Country boy Who goes to Hogwarts!!_

___________________________________________________________________________

"Levi, come here for a minute" a woman called.

Levi raised his wand and cried "Delivaro Oralius!"

A small silver pigeon erupted from the end of his wand.

"I'm practicing" Levi said "To mom". The bird fluttered away, and returned in a moment.

His mother's voice rang out "You can practice later, we need to talk". Levi reluctantly walked down the steps, or he tried to, he fell halfway down.

"Mom, did you see the spell I invented? Wait 'till my friends at school see it"

"That's the thing son; you're not going back to that school. We are moving to England".

Levi wasn't surprised. His mom had been dropping hints for weeks now.

Levi just looked at his mom and whispered "why?"

"They have asked me to help the Minister of Magic. It's a great honor you know."

"Well what school will I be going to?"

"Hogwarts"

"So they like hogs there, so I can keep showing hogs?"

"I'm afraid not, there are really no pigs at that school"

"But what about Dad's grave, it will still be here in Georgia"

"I know, but he went to Hogwarts"

"But they will talk funny, and they will make fun of the way I talk"

"They'll get over it, now get packed, we are leaving in the morning"

Levi made one last attempt "The cat and pig can't fly with us"

His mom gave him a devilish grin "Want to bet?


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door. Levi opened his eyes.

"Come in" he called.

Tom the barman walked in.

"Oh, hey Tom"

"Would you like a croissant" Tom asked.

"No thanks, you got any cheese grits?"

"No sir, I've never heard of grits"

"Dang" Levi thought "I need to be back in Georgia"

"Shouldn't you be getting up?" Tom said "The Leaky Cauldron gets loud in about 5 seconds."

As if on cue, a loud rumbling came from below.

"Yea I do", Levi replied "I have to go to Diagern, well Dia –something-or-other Alley to get my books."

"Well I will go , but one last thing"

"yes sir?"

"Your cat is peeing on my leg"

"Dang it!" Levi screamed "Gravy, get over here and pee on the paper!"


	3. Chapter 3

Levi walked into Diagon Alley with his mom.

"Mom, if you need me, use the spell" Levi said, but his mom was already talking to a balding red-headed wizard, who was surrounded by 3 teens that looked to be his age. He walked over there. Gravy was right by his side, his pale brown fur blending in with the streets.

"And who is this strapping young lad?" the red-headed man asked

"I'm Levi sir"

"Well how old are you my boy?"

"15 sir"

"The same as these kids, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione"

Levi smiled, but then yelled as Gravy peed on his mom's leg. Harry and Hermione laughed, but Ron just threw him a dark look.

"Well Katie Beth, let's go and lets these kids get acquainted" the wizard said

"Coming Arthur," Mom said, giving Levi a wink. "Behave yourself" she whispered.

"Hi" Levi said. Ron walked away. He was mumbling something about pee.

"Don't worry about him", Harry said "He's just mad he doesn't have the craziest pet anymore"

Levi and Hermione both laughed.

"Do you guys want to see a spell I invented?" Levi asked.

Harry said yea, but Hermione was a little more reluctant. Levi took out his wand, 10 inches with a griffin feather core.

"Delivaro Oralius"

The pigeon came out.

"Do you want to find Ron?" Levi asked.

Hermione replied "yes, but how?"

"Say something then say 'To Ron'".

Hermione whispered inaudibly to the pigeon, and it fluttered away.

"How did you do that, it's like a patronus" Harry said, though the last word was also said by Levi.

"I can produce one, can you?" Levi asked

"Yea, mine is a stag, yours?"

"Mine is a pig"

Harry began to laugh "You have to be kidding, right?"

Levi took out his wand and cried "Expecto Patronum!"

A majestic silver hog erupted from the end. Then the pigeon came back. It whispered in Hermione's ear

"I have to go, I'm sorry" she said.

With that, she left. Only Harry and Levi remained.

"Come on" Harry said "I'll show you around"

"So" Harry asked, "where do you live?"

"We are moving into Number 12 Grimauld Place"

"You're joking"

"No, I'm not, why?"

"I'm staying at Number 13!"

"Then you need to come over tonight"

"I would, but I don't want to make him any madder" Harry added with a nod towards Ron.

Levi started to walk towards Ron, praying Gravy would pee on him.

"Hermione, you might want to walk away, and Ron, what is your problem" Levi asked

"Well obviously you, you git" Ron retorted.

Levi turned to Harry "Hold my cat".

Then Levi turned around and tackled Ron. They rolled over and over, a knot of fists and feet. Finally Harry and Hermione were able to wrench them apart. Ron walked away, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Go with him Harry, he's your best pal" Levi pleaded.

"I know, but he was wrong"

"Don't worry, and I will send the pigeon later, and besides, it isn't like ya'll are living together. Before Harry could say anything else, Levi had walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Levi", his mom called out "Get ready, we are going next door for supper"

"Number 13?" Levi asked

"Yea", his mom replied "You ready?"

"Sure, Mom, who invited us here?"

"Arthur Weasly, he lives here with Harry and Hermione."

"Is his son here too?"

"I think so, why?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

Levi walked up to the door and knocked. Harry opened it, giving Levi a questionable look.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We were invited", Levi added in an undertone "You could have mentioned he lived here."

"I tried, but you left before I could".

Levi walked inside, following Harry. He marched straight up to Ron.

"Can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" Levi asked him.

Ron just gave him a look and walked into the kitchen. Harry followed him, giving Levi a questionable look.

"Ok, what is your problem with me?" Levi asked Ron

"You walked into the alley that day like you owned the place, and we all know **you** don't"

"I was just trying not to fall, I'm a really big klutz, and I got this from tripping over a bug" Levi added, pointing to a cut on his arm.

"You are still a git"

"Don't you say another word to me you, you…. Dang, I can't think of anything", Levi bellowed.

This got a chuckle out of Harry.

"Listen, I seem to be coming between you two, so I will see you at school, maybe." Levi then walked out the door.

Levi was sitting in his room, catching the flies on fire. A silver pigeon flew into his room, and Harry's voice was loud and clear.

"About tonight, come tomorrow at 3 pm, we will settle this."

"But tomorrow's my birthday, it will suck if I get in another fight" Levi thought.

He decided he better get some sleep. He slept fitfully that night. His mind kept replaying the fight over and over and over again.

"Levi", a voice said "come now, we are ready."

He realized the voice was Harry's. He got up, and snuck out of the house. Harry was waiting for him.

"Ron's up, and everyone in gone, so let's go figure this stuff out."

Levi followed him into the dining room, where Ron was glaring at him from the end of the table. All of a sudden, Levi fell. Everyone, including Ron, burst into laughter.

"Told you I was a klutz Ron" Levi said

"Yea, yea you are" replied Ron.

The stood up and shook hands. But then Gravy peed on Ron's leg, and it all started again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get your bloody cat off of me" Ron bellowed.

He began to kick, and Gravy ran to Levi's leg.

"Ron, you can't do that, its cruel" said Hermione.

Harry just stood there, not knowing whose side to choose.

"I will just leave then" retorted Levi.

He began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, "I am coming with you."

"Why?" Levi asked.

"I'm not going to spend my birthday with him when he is mad."

"It's my birthday too!"

"Really, well let's go to your house and celebrate"

"Alright, I can show you my pig."

"Will it stink?"

"Naw, she smells like bacon."

"So, what school did you come from Levi?"

"Labpluck."

"Never heard of it."

"Well I have never heard of Hogwarts."

A spell flew past Levi's ear.

"Say that again" Harry said, chuckling.

"Bring it" Levi replied.

They dueled, laughing the whole time. It seemed that each spell would just barely miss it's target.

"You have to spend the night. My mom is making a cake, and we can burn those Daily Prophets with your pictures on them" Levi said

"So you know about Voldemort?"

"Yea, and I believe you, and I will fight anyone who says they don't."

"And I will be cheering you on, and laughing my butt of when you get beat up"

"I'll beat you up", Levi said. Then he tackled Harry, laughing. That is where Ron found them.


End file.
